One Day with Busan's Wonbin
by Allamanda Cathartica
Summary: (DaeJae) Youngjae bosan, dan Daehyun mengajaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu seharian. Oh, dan tentunya, Daehyun sudah mempersiapkan hadiah spesial untuk ulangtahun Youngjae! #DaeJae. A/N : Special present for uri HONEY VOCALIST #YjayBabyDay #HappyYoungjaeDay


**One Day With Busan's Wonbin**

 _By : Allamanda Cathartica_

 _Jung Daehyun, Yoo Youngjae, and other casts._

Oneshot!

RATE : Teenage

 **AUTHOR POV**

WARNING!

#HappyYoungjaeDay guyss! A **romance** , **humor** , dan **fluffy** (itu juga kalo beneran fluffy wkwkwk). Di sini Daehyun NISTA SANGAT ASDFGHJKL.

 **SHOUNEN-AI**

ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO © **TS ENTERTAINMENT** , BUT THE STORY-LINE IS MINE!

Recommended banget baca FF ini sambil dengerin _The Chainsmoker ft. Halsey - Closer_!

.

.

"Argh, bosan!"

Seorang _namja_ berbaring di atas kasurnya, dengan tangan direntangkan. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan malas, beberapa kali meniup-niup udara dengan raut wajah kesal.

CKLEK

"Youngjae?"

 _Namja_ yang tengah berbaring itu menengok, merasa terpanggil. Seorang _namja_ berjalan memasuki kamar itu, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. Mereka adalah Youngjae dan Daehyun.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Daehyun, dan Youngjae menengok malas.

"Aku bosaaaaan! Tidak ada _schedule_ lagi hari ini, padahal sudah 3 hari kita tidak ada _schedule_ dan kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak istirahat. Lama-lama program dietku bisa gagal dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."ucap Youngjae.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke _gym_?"tanya Daehyun, dengan alis tertaut.

"Aku bukan tipikal orang yang pergi nge- _gym_ , kau tahu?"ucap Youngjae, kemudian memejamkan matanya.

Daehyun menatap Youngjae, kemudian ikut berbaring di sampingnya. Youngjae menarik tangannya, tidak ingin tertimpa tubuh Daehyun.

"Kau mau pergi ke suatu tempat?"tanya Daehyun, membuat Youngjae menoleh cepat.

"Kau ada saran?"tanya Youngjae balik.

"Entahlah. Aku bisa menemanimu. _Schedule_ untuk rekaman radioku dengan Yongguk _hyung_ sudah selesai dan Yongguk _hyung_ sudah diambil alih sepenuhnya oleh Himchan _hyung_ tadi."jelas Daehyun.

Terlihat sekali raut wajah Youngjae berubah seketika.

"Ayo pergi! Persiapkan dirimu 5 menit, Daehyun!"

Youngjae segera bangkit dari kasur, berlari ke arah lemari pakaian mereka. Daehyun terdiam, lalu memejamkan mata. Dia berusaha merangkai rencana hari itu.

"Youngjae."

"Hmm?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bioskop?"tanya Daehyun, tiba-tiba mengajukan ide itu.

"OKE!"tanpa banyak perlawanan, Youngjae menurut.

Tanpa Youngjae sadari, terlihat _smirk_ di atas wajah Daehyun.

-XOXO-

Hanya 5 menit yang dibutuhkan Youngjae untuk bersiap-siap–dia tidak mau membuang-buang waktunya hanya untuk bercermin. Setelah siap, Youngjae segera menutup kamar mereka dan berlari ke luar _dorm_.

Di sana, tampak Daehyun sudah menunggu dengan sebuah sepeda motor.

"Motor?"tanya Youngjae, membuat Daehyun terkekeh.

"Yongguk _hyung_ membawa mobilnya."ucap Daehyun, membuat Youngjae mendengus.

"Lagi-lagi dia berkencan dengan Himchan _hyung_."ucap Youngjae, dan Daehyun hanya terkekeh gemas sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Tidak buruk juga, kok. Ayo!"

Daehyun memakai helmnya, kemudian menaiki motor _matic_ itu. Youngjae mengambil helm lain, kemudian memakainya dan segera menaiki jok belakang Daehyun.

"Memang kita mau menonton apa, Dae?"tanya Youngjae.

"Lihat saja nanti."

BRM!

Dan kemudian, Daehyun langsung mengemudikan motor _matic_ itu ke salah satu _department store_ terkenal Seoul.

-XOXO-

Setelah mengambil karcis elektronik motor dan memarkirnya, Daehyun segera berjalan bersama Youngjae ke arah bioskop yang ada di paling atas gedung. Youngjae menatap _department store_ itu dengan senang, terlihat sekali dari senyumnya yang sumringah semenjak di tempat parkir.

Daehyun mau tidak mau tersenyum karena melihat senyumnya.

"KYAAAA! DAEJAEE!"

Youngjae mengendarkan pandangannya, melihat banyak _yeoja_ yang menatap mereka seraya berteriak histeris. Youngjae menunduk malu, kemudian menatap Daehyun yang tampak tenang-tenang saja.

"Bagaimana bisa kau tidak menyadari teriakan _fangirls_ itu, Dae?"tanya Youngjae, dan dihadiahi senyum oleh Daehyun.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh, teriakan mereka tidak salah, kan? Kita memang _DaeJae_ , dan akan selalu begitu."ucap Daehyun.

BLUSH!

Mendengar ucapan Daehyun, membuat Youngjae semakin malu.

Melihat _namja_ manis di sampingnya malu, Daehyun langsung meraih tangan kanan Youngjae dan menggenggamnya erat. Teriakan para _fangirls_ semakin riuh, tapi keduanya berusaha untuk tidak memperdulikannya.

-XOXO-

"Kita mau tonton apa?"

Youngjae dan Daehyun tengah mengantri tiket film, dan melihat _list_ film yang ada di layar televisi di teater itu. Youngjae tampak kebingungan, tapi Daehyun justru sangat tenang–entahlah, Youngjae sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa Daehyun bisa setenang itu.

" _The Great Wall_."

"Eh?"

Youngjae menoleh, mendapati senyuman Daehyun yang membuat empunya terlihat tampan. Daehyun menatap _list_ film di sana, kemudian menunjuk satu judul yang terpampang, beserta posternya.

" _The Great Wall_. Kemarin Junmyeon _hyung_ mengontakku dan mengatakan bahwa film itu bagus. Apalagi, ada Luhan _hyung_ juga. Luhan _hyung_ sempat nge- _chat_ aku di _instagram_ dan dia menyarankan aku menonton filmnya. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita menonton juga."ucap Daehyun, diangguki Youngjae.

"Tapi, aku belum baca sinopsisnya."ucap Youngjae, dan dihadiahi oleh usapan ringan Daehyun pada kepalanya.

BLUSH!

Lagi dan lagi, entah sudah berapa kali Youngjae merona akibat perlakuan Daehyun. Daehyun tampak tidak malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan. _I mean_ , _damn_ , _they are in public place_!

"Tak apa. Semakin sedikit _spoiler_ , semakin baik."ucap Daehyun, dan Youngjae hanya menatapnya sengit.

"Kau sudah menontonnya, ya?"tanya Youngjae, penuh selidik.

"Belum. Aku memang berencana untuk menontonnya denganmu."ucap Daehyun.

Youngjae mengangguk, kemudian menatap tayangan _trailer_ dari film _The Great Wall_ itu. _Kurasa menonton film Luhan hyung tidak buruk_ ; batin Youngjae.

Mereka pun sudah sepakat membeli tiket film _The Great Wall_.

-XOXO-

( _Author memutuskan untuk men-cut adegan nonton film karena DaeJae fokus nonton dan tidak ada obrolan menarik_ )

Setelah menonton filmnya, mereka keluar dari studio film. Youngjae tidak berhenti berceletuk ria, dan Daehyun tidak sungkan membalas celetukan Youngjae.

"Aku benar-benar kaget melihat penampilan Matt Damon, Dae. Maksudku, dia tampaaaan sekali!"pekik Youngjae, terdengar seperti _fangirl_.

"Tapi masih lebih tampan aku, kan?"tanya Daehyun, dengan alis yang dinaik-turunkan.

"Cih, kepedean sekali kau Jung Daehyun!"ucap Youngjae, kemudian menjulurkan lidahnya.

Daehyun tertawa melihat respon Youngjae, lalu menggenggam tangan _namja_ itu lagi dan membawa mereka berjalan. Keduanya begitu menyadari bahwa tanpa menghiraukan sekitar mereka yang penuh _fangirls_ , rasa-rasanya momen mereka terasa tentram dan damai.

"Mau makan?"

"Dimana?"

"Ikut saja, yuk!"

" _Aish_ , pikiranmu itu hanya perutmu!"

-XOXO-

"Dua porsi _sushi_ saja."

Daehyun baru saja memesan ke seorang pelayan, dan Youngjae duduk di depannya. Mereka sedang duduk di sebuah kedai masakan jepang, dan Youngjae membebaskan Daehyun untuk memilih menu pilihan.

"DAEJAEEEE!"

Daehyun dan Youngjae menengok, mendapati banyak _fangirls_ yang duduk beberapa meter dari mereka. Mereka menatap Daehyun dan Youngjae dengan antusias, dan beberapa sudah mengangkat kamera mereka untuk merekam momen berharga itu.

Youngjae menatap mereka dengan takjub, sedangkan Daehyun sudah melambaikan tangannya dengan bersahabat.

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Youngjae terkekeh melihat Daehyun, dan Daehyun tersenyum padanya. Daehyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Youngjae, dan menatap _namja_ itu serius. Sedangkan Youngjae? Ah, _namja_ manis itu tengah menatap buku menu di hadapannya dengan antusias.

"Terlihat sekali bahwa hari ini kau akan melanggar program dietmu, Yoo Youngjae _-ssi_."ucap Daehyun, membuat Youngjae mendengus.

"Biar saja! Aku perlu _refreshing_ juga, kan! Perutku juga perlu makanan enak."ucap Youngjae, matanya tidak teralihkan dari buku menu itu.

Daehyun menarik buku menu di tangan Youngjae, membuat _namja_ itu mendengus kesal.

" _Ya_! Kembalikan buku menuku!"ucap Youngjae, dan Daehyun hanya menggeleng.

Daehyun menatap _fangirls_ yang berada nun jauh di sana, lantas mendapat sebuah ide untuk mengerjai Youngjae–sekaligus menunjukkan _fanservice_.

SRET!

"EH!"

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Daehyun langsung menarik kerah Youngjae, membuat wajahnya mendekat ke arahnya. Daehyun menempatkan buku menu yang tadi dibaca Youngjae untuk menutupi mereka, sehingga wajah mereka tidak terlihat dari arah para _fangirls_ itu.

Tapi tentu, _fangirls_ itu akan berpikir bahwa mereka tengah–ehem–ciuman.

" _Ya_ , Dae–"

"Psssttt, untuk _fanservice_ mereka."bisik Daehyun, memotong ucapan Youngjae.

BLUSH!

Youngjae sangat sadar bahwa Daehyun melakukan ini untuk fans mereka. Tapi, kenapa dia malah merona begini?

Owh, tentu saja. Jung Daehyun dan wajahnya yang terlampau dekat.

"Sudah cukup, Daehyun. Sebentar lagi makanan kita sampai."sahut Youngjae, berbisik ria.

"Ah, kau benar."

CHU!

Tapi, sebelum Daehyun menyingkirkan buku menu itu, dia benar-benar mencium Youngjae kilat dan langsung menjauh dari Youngjae. Youngjae masih terpaku di sana, menatap wajah Daehyun yang menyeringai kecil.

" _Ya_ , Jung Daehyun!"

"Ehem, maaf."

Sebelum benar-benar memukul Daehyun karena tingkahnya yang menyebalkan– _means_ Daehyun sudah membuat Youngjae merona berkali-kali–seorang pelayan datang dan membawa pesanan mereka. Daehyun menerima pesanan itu dengan senang hati, dan Youngjae tak lupa berterimakasih padanya.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Youngjae menatap Daehyun dengan pandangan mematikan. Sementara si empunya, Jung Daehyun, setengah mati menahan tawa melihat seekor _puppy_ –ralat, seorang Yoo Youngjae–yang menatapnya dengan tatapan _mematikan_.

 _Fierce_ , _but somehow CUTE_!

"Ayo, makan!"ucap Daehyun, menunjuk porsi di depan Youngjae dengan sumpitnya.

"Ish, menyebalkaaaan!"

-XOXO-

Setelah makan, mereka pun segera keluar dari restoran itu. Para _fangirls_ tampak sudah membubarkan diri, menuju urusan masing-masing–walau begitu masih ada beberapa yang tetap tinggal demi momen-momen _DaeJae_ mereka.

"Bagaimana hari ini? Sudah cukup mengusir kebosananmu?"tanya Daehyun, dan Youngjae menghela nafas pelan.

"Lumayan, lah!"ucap Youngjae.

" _Ya_ , jawaban macam apa itu!"dengus Daehyun, membuat Youngjae mendelik padanya.

"Entahlah. Setidaknya aku tidak terperangkap di dalam _dorm_ sendirian."ucap Youngjae.

 _Kau belum melihat surprise-nya, Yoo Youngjae_ ; batin Daehyun.

"Youngjae."

Youngjae menoleh, ketika Daehyun memanggil namanya.

Daehyun menatapnya dengan senyuman, kemudian meraih satu tangannya dan menariknya. Youngjae pasrah ketika tangannya ditarik, tapi dia tidak berhenti bertanya pada Daehyun.

"Kita mau kemana?"tanya Youngjae.

Dan setelah beberapa langkah, sampailah mereka di tengah _department store_ itu. Youngjae menatap pemandangan di hadapannya, seketika mengernyit heran–pandangannya campur aduk.

Segerombolan _yeoja_ – _fangirls_ –memegang _lightstick_ matoki B.A.P, dengan memakai pakaian serba biru. Entah hanya perasaan Youngjae saja, atau pakaian itu sangat _matching_ dengan konsep pakaian Daehyun saat itu?

"Ada yang mau aku katakan padamu."ucap Daehyun.

Daehyun berjalan beberapa langkah ke depan, menghampiri para _fangirls_ yang sudah berdiri rapi itu. Youngjae menatap mereka dengan bingung, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Kemudian, Daehyun berbalik–menatap Youngjae dengan serius.

"Yoo Youngjae!"pekik Daehyun sekeras-kerasnya.

Pekikan itu mengundang para pengunjung _department store_ lain, dan Youngjae jadi sedikit _ilfeel_. Matanya menatap segala arah, menyadari beragam tatapan dari pengunjung lain.

Ketika Youngjae menatap Daehyun, dirinya terbelalak lebar.

Daehyun berdiri dengan sebuket bunga mawar biru-putih–entah darimana dia mendapatkannya–dengan para _fangirls_ yang memegang sebuah _banner_ panjang bernuansa biru-putih.

 _Will You Marry Your Busan's Wonbin?_

Youngjae serasa terkena serangan jantung. Daehyun tersenyum tampan padanya, dan para _fangirls_ itu berteriak nyaring–mereka benar-benar merasa antusias dengan _planning_ yang dilakukan Daehyun.

 _Damn_ , Jung Daehyun _just proposed to_ Yoo Youngjae!

Daehyun melangkah ke arah Youngjae, dan berhenti di depannya. Dia tersenyum manis, entah kenapa membuat Youngjae tak dapat menahan airmatanya. Dia terharu, sungguh.

"Mungkin _surprise_ ini tidak hebat, dan hanya ini yang bisa aku berikan. Aku ingin agar BABYz bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini bersama, dan aku tidak mau menyembunyikannya lagi dari publik, _because I'm just done with it and I can't take it anymore_. Yoo Youngjae, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Daehyun berlutut di hadapan Youngjae, dan menyodorkan buket bunga mawar itu. Youngjae menutup mulutnya dengan haru, airmatanya sudah mengalir begitu deras.

"TERIMA! TERIMA! TERIMAA!"

Kini, sekelilingnya meneriakkan satu kata yang sama. Tidak hanya para BABYz, tapi juga pengunjung lain yang tak lupa untuk mengabadikan momen indah itu dengan ponsel mereka.

Tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun, Youngjae mengangguk.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Para BABYz berteriak histeris, beberapa bahkan sudah menangis–ada beberapa yang lemas dan terjatuh ke lantai. Mereka berpelukan, merasa haru dengan momen terbaik dalam hidup mereka yang mereka saksikan sendiri–bahkan mereka berpartisipasi di dalamnya.

Daehyun berdiri, dan Youngjae menerima buket bunga itu. Daehyun tersenyum penuh arti, dan Youngjae tak bisa untuk tidak membalas senyuman itu.

GREP!

Dan mereka pun berpelukan, erat, disaksikan oleh seluruh pengunjung _department store_ dan para BABYz yang terlibat.

 _Well_ , _happily ever after_!

 **THE END**

.

.

.

.

.

 _Epilogue_

 **D-1 Daehyun's Proposal**

Daehyun tengah membuka _instagram_ -nya, dan dia tersenyum melihat begitu banyak _fans_ yang nge- _like_ foto yang dia posting. Foto itu adalah foto dirinya dengan Youngjae yang ber- _selfie_ ria.

"Hmm, besok ulangtahun Youngjae."gumam Daehyun.

Daehyun terbangun dari kasurnya, kemudian berjalan ke arah balkon. Dia bersandar pada balkon itu, kemudian mulai melancarkan idenya.

Daehyun mulai mengirim _private message_ pada beberapa _fansite masters_ dan _K-fans_ darinya lewat _twitter_. Tentu saja, respon mereka semua luar biasa cepat–tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa seorang Jung Daehyun akan mengirimi mereka _private message_!

Daehyun meminta kontak mereka semua secara personal, dan mulai meng- _invite_ mereka satu persatu ke dalam grup _line_. Setelahnya, Daehyun melaksanakan _group call_.

"Aku butuh bantuan kalian semua. Besok, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu dengan Youngjae. Kalian bisa membantuku, kan?"

Tentu saja, para _fansite masters_ dan _K-fans_ dari Jung Daehyun itu langsung menyetujui permintaan dari _bias_ mereka–kapan lagi mereka bisa berbagi kontak langsung dengan Jung Daehyun!

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengirim _chat_ ke grup. Jangan matikan ponsel kalian."

Dan begitulah, seorang Jung Daehyun merencanakan semua hal untuk hari esok, bersama para BABYz yang sudah dia kontak.

Seorang _fansite master_ membuat sebuat _note_ di grup itu agar seluruh informasi yang dibutuhkan bisa teratur, dengan sebuah judul yang entah kenapa membuat Daehyun terkekeh. Benar-benar judul yang bagus!

 _ **BIG PLAN : One Day With Busan's Wonbin!**_

 **THE (REAL) END**

HWHWHWHWHWHW AARGHHHHH DAEJAEEE!

Daehyun manly banget di sini suer deehhhh! Youngjae, ARGH! YOU SUCH A CUTIEEEE!

Oke, ini berakhir dengan sangat absurd, dengan sangat tidak elit, dan dengan sangat DELUSIONAL shit.

Mind to **REVIEW** and **FAVOURITE** my FF?

© **Allamanda Cathartica, 2017**


End file.
